


Coming Soon To A Theatre Near You

by Azurah



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A Lot of Plot, ATEEZ are all Drama Kids, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Basically everything is SLOW because I'm a SNAIL, Book Spine Poetry, Chatting & Messaging, Cussing, Dick Pics, Do Not Open if You are Under 16, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Fuckbuddies, Hongjoong and Seonghwa's Instagram are very NSFW, Hongjoong loves dressing up in Skirts, I don't know, Idiots in Love, Inappropriately Excessive Use of Emojis Kaomojis Memes and Gifs Because I Can, Instagram, Jealousy, Lots Of Vulgar Language, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Not Seongjoong, Nude Photos, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Queer Themes, Rivalry, Sabotage, Secret Identity, Seonghwa is very Well Endowed if you Catch My Drift, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Social Media, Swearing, Text!Fic but may contain Proper Chapters in Between, Texting, They Are All Horny AF, This is going to be a Long Ass Ride, we will see what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurah/pseuds/Azurah
Summary: hongjoong:you know whatyunho:what?hongjoong:I'd rather get fucked by a fire hydrantseonghwa:ooh spicyI would pay big bucks to see thatjongho:this whole group chat is one big "yikes"[Or: Ever since the first time that Seonghwa spoke to him, Hongjoong realised he’d hate the guy till the end of eternity. Now because of Yunho’s stupid request, Hongjoong has to act like a pining fool and sing love songs along with Seonghwa for the rest of the semester. Life really can’t seem to get any worse than having to share the stage, the spotlight, hispassionwith his sworn enemy. So in conclusion; Hongjoong is, quite frankly, fucked.]TW: Explicit NSFW Nude Pics | Please Read The Tags Carefully
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 153
Kudos: 328





	1. The One with the Infinity Gauntlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!!! Welcome to my first fanfic ever, I’m so excited!! (And nervous at the same time but shhh 🤫 that’s a secret)
> 
> You can call me Azura with an H, which is basically the translation of my real name which means blue in my native tongue. 
> 
> A few months back I read a text-fic for the first time and it made me smile wide and feel so fucking happy, that I just knew I had to write one of my own. Since then I’ve read almost all the text-fics that I could find and seriously guys TEXTFICS ARE THE BEST FICS!! (Not including mine, this is gonna be trash). If any of you’re interested then do go to my bookmarks, you’ll find most of the ATEEZ text-fics there.
> 
> Okay, now to some important points before you start reading:
> 
>   1. The setting of this story is modern day Seoul where everyone is accepting and loving of the LGBTQ+ Community. (I know that’s such wishful thinking of a perfect world but one can only hope this comes true in every nation)
>   2. Hongjoong in this universe dresses in whatever the fuck he wants. Some other ATEEZ members might follow the path of experimenting with woman’s clothes. If you don't like it then please don't read, but rest assured in no way am I making fun of any person who prefers to wear clothes different from social norms.
>   3. Another thing, with the exception of Seonghwa/Hongjoong I haven’t really fixed the endgame pairings for the rest of ATEEZ members. They might end up in pairs with one another, they might end up in pairs with another K-Pop artist or they might end up single. Nothing is set in stone yet, but don’t worry the ending will be happy and I can promise you, it will be enjoyable for everyone.
>   4. The app everyone in this fic uses for chatting is an imaginary hybrid of WhatsApp and KakaoTalk. Because in WhatsApp one can use bold, italics, strike out etc on your texts and send gifs. And in KakaoTalk one can change the name of group chat even if texting just one person and one can even message oneself.
>   5. In the summary display I used actual names of the members instead of the usernames I've assigned them since people might have trouble understanding who is who just from seeing the summary. In the chapters, when the members will chat their usernames will be written. I've explained each member's chat username and Instagram username down below before the start of this chapter.
>   6. Additionally, this work will contain (some, not a lot) NUDES such as DICK pics, ASS pics and other pics of NSWF nature. And this is the third time that I’m giving this warning. If you choose to proceed beyond this point, then I won’t be held accountable in case you get traumatised/grossed out/triggered etc.
> 

> 
>   
> Chat Usernames (ft. reasons just this once)
> 
>   1. Yunho - puphoe™️ (because his personality is a combination of puppy + hoe)
>   2. Hongjoong - prettyinskirts (because he said in a VLive that he feels pretty in skirts which was a statement only legends who are comfortable with their masculinity make btw and similar to the movie Pretty In Pink)
>   3. Wooyoung - i♡parkjimin (because he is the biggest Park Jimin fanboi, you can't argue with me on that)
>   4. San - catmom (because he literally is one!?!?)
>   5. Seonghwa - redhotmars (because according to Collins Dictionary Red-hot is used to describe a person or thing that is very popular and that's Seonghwa in this fic)
>   6. Mingi - princessmingi (because that is what he genuinely likes being called)
>   7. Yeosang - hehetsang (because he is the Holy Almighty Creator of the Hehet Universe)
>   8. Jongho - strongerthanyou (because this is an actual fact)
> 

> 
>   
> Instagram Usernames (ft. reasons just this once)
> 
>   1. Yunho - i_know_yunho (because it sounds like "I know, You Know". Yes, I'm lame)
>   2. Seonghwa - park.hwaseong (because I'm unorginal and lame)
>   3. Hongjoong - joongzzz (because this is irony since sleep is the one thing Hongjoong lacks)
>   4. Wooyoung - illmakeyousaywoo (because To The Beat inspired this)
>   5. Mingi - mingkki (because this is cute just like Mingi)
>   6. Jongho - jjongho (because this is how Jongho refers to himself irl sometimes)
>   7. San - mountchoi (because this sounds like Mount Rushmore)
>   8. Yeosang - sk8erboi_yeo (because Skater Yeosang is hot af)
> 

> 
>   
> Now that the details are out of the way; Welcome to my shitty imagination!

The Chamber Of Gay Secrets

**puphoe™:**

so you know how huge the infinity gauntlet is right?

**prettyinskirts:**

we are aware, yes

**i♡parkjimin:**

why are you talking about that?

seriously you’ve got way too much time dude

**puphoe™:**

I want it to obliterate my ass

**i♡parkjimin:**

**prettyinskirts:**

Jeong Yunho!

**i♡parkjimin:**

just when I think you can’t be more of slut

you prove me wrong

**prettyinskirts:**

please, just please get a boyfriend

idk how much longer I can bear your thirsty ass

**i♡parkjimin:**

to get a boyfriend

Yunho would have to actually start paying attention to people’s feeling

**prettyinskirts:**

and get over his whole “I’m not ready for a commitment” bullshit

**i♡parkjimin:**

and stop being a fuckboy

ƪ(‾_‾)ʃ

**puphoe™:**

I thought this is a “no judgments” zone

**prettyinskirts:**

I have every right to judge you

if you keep yearning for an _ass obliteration_

AND TRAUMATIZE ME FOR LIFE!

**i♡parkjimin:**

why can I literally hear this message tho?

**puphoe™:**

because shrieking at us like a banshee is hyung’s brand at this point

**prettyinskirts:**

the disrespekt –

no more free caffeine fixes for you two!

where’s my one and only loyal friend San?

**i♡parkjimin:**

he had a class but it should be over by now

**puphoe™:**

you have everyone’s timetable memorized

and you say I’ve got too much free time?

**i♡parkjimin:**

I call it love and affection

and I will suffocate you all with it!

**prettyinskirts:**

at this point, we’re just going in circles

by taking turns in dissing each other

**i♡parkjimin:**

sounds counterproductive

let’s go back to the gauntlet lover

**puphoe™:**

**prettyinskirts:**

because we are!

**catmom:**

when you’re legit 10 minutes late

and the gc in chaos, wtf

are we bullying Yunho today?

**prettyinskirts:**

scroll up, I’m too tired to explain everything

**puphoe™:**

it’s not even?

noon yet?

how are you already tired?

**catmom:**

hyung did you stay up all night working on that thesis again?

**prettyinskirts:**

………

mayhaps I did?

**i♡parkjimin:**

oh fuck

**puphoe™:**

╰║ ❛ ◯ ❛ ║╯

**i♡parkjimin:**

here comes the wrath

**catmom:**

Hongjoong hyung!

how many times do I need to tell you

that sleep is necessary for humans?

**prettyinskirts:**

just the one time is enough, thanks

**catmom:**

then start acting like you get the point!

that thesis isn’t due till the end of this semester

and it’s just been a week since it started!!!

**puphoe™:**

surprisingly, for once San is right

you’ll burn yourself out if you don’t take enough rest

**prettyinskirts:**

okay okay, I won’t work on it till late anymore

stop worrying guys, I’m fine

Wooyoung, a little help?

**i♡parkjimin:**

a friend of mine lives in the same dorm building as you, hyung

I’ll start sending him there from time to time to check on you

**catmom:**

who’s that?

**prettyinskirts:**

eXCuSe mE

that’s not the kind of help I was asking for

**i♡parkjimin:**

Choi Jongho, a freshman I made friends with

he’s like hulk you know

I think he’ll be useful in case hyung starts acting up

**puphoe™:**

oh yeah, I know him

kinda resembles a teddy bear

**prettyinskirts:**

I don’t need anyone to keep a check on me

**catmom:**

I remember now, you told me about him!

Choi Jongho, in our department, has the cutest smile – that’s what you said

I like this plan!

**prettyinskirts:**

hello?

your elder is saying something?

**puphoe™:**

btw how come you were late today San?

**catmom:**

ah, forgot about that for a second

are you guys up for a party?

**i♡parkjimin:**

well, I am always ready to show off this grade-a ass on the dance floor

so yes

**puphoe™:**

and here we have the human version of tinkerbell

**prettyinskirts:**

quit ignoring me you fuckers

and who even invited you?

**catmom:**

you guys know Jackson Wang?

**prettyinskirts:**

never heard of him before

**puphoe™:**

how in hell is that possible?

**i♡parkjimin:**

the whole town knows who Jackson Wang is

**catmom:**

hyung is so fueled by his drive to succeed

he simply has no brain capacity for anything else

**prettyinskirts:**

San is literally my only friend

**i♡parkjimin:**

that and Hongjoong hyung’s hate for “you know who”

**puphoe™:**

👁👄👁

**catmom:**

👁👄👁

**prettyinskirts:**

I–

Jung Wooyoung-

we won’t mention!

any he-devils!!

in this household!!!

**i♡parkjimin:**

sorry dad

**catmom:**

anyways, Jackson’s boyfriend Mark bumped into me after class

he was so sweet, he kept apologizing

and the next thing I know he’s inviting me to the party Jackson is throwing

it's in a few days

something about celebrating the start of a new semester

**puphoe™:**

a party with other horny college kids like me

count me in

**i♡parkjimin:**

I’m gonna pretend I didn’t read that

Hongjoong hyung, you’ll come too right?

**prettyinskirts:**

………

**puphoe™:**

………

**i♡parkjimin:**

………

**catmom:**

we just!!

talked about!!

taking your college life easy!!

**prettyinskirts:**

and I will

but not at a fucking party

with loud music and drunk people

that just isn’t my kind of scene

**i♡parkjimin:**

yeah because _he_ most probably will be there

**prettyinskirts:**

………

**catmom:**

………

Woo, as much as I love you

you really need to learn to shut your mouth

**i♡parkjimin:**

kaJSHDJjhKdjsi

I’m sorry!

**catmom:**

I can sense a but

**i♡parkjimin:**

but………

**prettyinskirts:**

(๑°o°๑)

how’d you do that San?

**catmom:**

I just know how Wooyoung’s single brain cell works

**i♡parkjimin:**

but hyung

why do you hate him so much?

I have a feeling Yunho knows

**prettyinskirts:**

only because he’s known me since before college

I really hate talking about it

but I’ll tell you guys about it sometime alright

**catmom:**

that’s okay hyung

if it’s makes you uncomfortable

then we don’t need to know any details

`[1 minute later]`

**catmom:**

…………

right Woo?

**i♡parkjimin:**

I’m fucking curious

**catmom:**

Wooyoung!

**i♡parkjimin:**

but it’s still okay hyung!

like San said, it’s fine if you’d rather not

**catmom:**

on a side note

where'd Yunho disappear?

**prettyinskirts:**

yeah, he’s never silent for this long

**i♡parkjimin:**

YUNHO

YUNHO

YUNHOE!!!

**puphoe™:**

my god

stop making a fuss

I was posting on Insta

because San kept whining how I hadn’t in a while

**catmom:**

it’s been more than a month

**i♡parkjimin:**

it takes a minute max to upload a photo

what the fuck took you so long?

**puphoe™:**

(╯•﹏•╰)

**prettyinskirts:**

spit it out you utility pole

**puphoe™:**

hyung, by any chance

were you wondering about the result of that audition?

for the charity event play two weeks later?

**prettyinskirts:**

the audition for Blood Brothers?

yes I haven’t heard from the production team yet

**puphoe™:**

check your instagram

you won’t be wondering anymore

AND

think a 100 times

before you comment something that you may regret later!

**prettyinskirts:**

i

**catmom:**

in the meantime lemme scroll up to see what I missed

**i♡parkjimin:**

it’ll be in your best interest if you don’t

`[2 minutes later]`

**catmom:**

seriously Yunho?

**puphoe™:**

what?

a man has his needs

**catmom:**

( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°)

of all the things in the world that can be shoved up one’s ass

you want the infinity gauntlet?

…………

still though

that's a big ass _mood_

**i♡parkjimin:**

what the fuck?

what kind of conversation did I just witness?

🎭🌈🎭

Liked by **mountchoi** and **123 others**

**i_know_yunho** Throw🔙 to the best trip ever T-T 

View all 48 comments 

**mountchoi** I still have the plushie that you got 

for me from there ᵘ ꒳ ᵘ 

2 minutes ago 

**park.hwaseong ...**

Liked by **i_know_yunho** and **785 others**

 **park.hwaseong** Catch Mickey Johnstone in the 

play at SNUH in a few weeks 

. 

. 

. 

It's a charity play guys so make sure to grab 

your tickets now, link in the bio ...more

View all 273 comments 

**pshfanno1** many people must've gone to the 

audition but oppa got the part, cuz oppa is 

the best ❤️ 

**park.hwaseong** Losers weepers 😉 

7 minutes ago 

🎭🌈🎭

* * *

Sorry about the shitty quality of the Instagram posts T-T. The original photos were just fine but after downloading the whole fake post pic after making it, the quality deteriorated. Below are the profile photos of Yunho and Seonghwa -

**Important Question Please Answer** : Would you like me to change the Instagram posts to normal post with just the username written and then the photo, i.e without the whole fake post thing? (because that would help keep the hd quality of the pics and be a whole lot less hard work for me) Or do you want me to continue with the whole fake post format? (this way the pixels of the photos won't be as good as the original)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter................... (I’m so fucking awkward, even through text)
> 
> I tweaked the original summary since I realised that it was kind of all over the place. This fic will predominantly be Seongjoong centric although there will be concentration on the other ships along the way too. The summary before really didn't feel like it was conveying the gist of this work. But it was a bit too cute to completely erase so I thought why not add it here so you guys can read it as a footnote. 👇
> 
> [Yunho is attempting to direct a play but the main leads don't get along and are making his work harder than necessary, Hongjoong hates Seonghwa and loves book spine poetry, Wooyoung is struggling to make his nonexistent love life take flight, San wants his cat Byeol to stop indulging in “one night stands” and settle in a “stable relationship”, Seonghwa lives for the sole purpose of riling Hongjoong up, Mingi has no idea what he’s done to receive so much attention from his peers and is figuring out how to disband his _own_ fan club, Yeosang can’t seem to open his mouth without smiting people even if it’s completely unintentional and Jongho’s only fear in life is asking his crush out on a date.]
> 
> If you liked the chapter smash the kudos button, if you want to keep up with this work smash the bookmark button and if want to see more of my works smash the subscribe button on my profile because I have a lot of ideas planned for the future. (Yes I totally did copy Safiya Nygaard because I really really adore her and her dope-ass way of talking)
> 
> Comments are highly solicited (pretty please 🥺) and greatly appreciated (ily 💙), I would love to hear what your thoughts are.
> 
> And don’t forget to answer the important question regarding the Instagram posts situation because I need help, I’m indecisive as fuck.
> 
> Oh and I almost forgot, I’m currently stuck in between college exams but I was just itching to get the first chapter out so the next update may take a while.
> 
> Okay buh bye! See in the next chapter!!


	2. The One with the Audition Results Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It's me, Azurah!! (which is pronounced a lot like Sarah)
> 
> First of all, I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the kudos and comments on the first chapter! I seriously wasn't expecting such a response on just the first fucking chapter! In the past weeks whenever I felt tired or unmotivated to write, I would go and read the comments again! I'm pretty sure I looked like a creep, smiling so wide at my laptop screen! And so many of you actively shared your thoughts regarding the Instagram posts matter!! Each comment helped me a lot, so thank you for that too! Here is all my love to everyone who interacted with the first chapter (in any way!) - 💙💙💙
> 
> Secondly I know I'm really really late in updating this, but I swear to God, there is a legit reason for that! So I read your opinions regarding the Instagram posts problem. Most of you guys said you'd be okay with normal photos instead of fake Instagram posts because it would save the picture quality, even if you did like the fake post better. And to be honest, I too had my heart set on the fake posts format because it's visually more appealing and has a better realistic feel than the other option. 
> 
> Initially I was going to scrap the fake posts idea since no matter what I did, the picture quality always came out so bad. I actually wrote this chapter a week ago, but my heart just wouldn't let me upload it. Because I couldn't swallow the fact that I wasn't able to present my story the way I had originally planned to, along with the fact that I felt like I was letting y'all down too since I knew you also preffered the fake posts. And just as I was about to give up, my single brain cell played an Uno reverse card on itself and said "Eureka!". That's how I finally, FiNaLlY found a method to make the fake posts without destroying the eyesight of you all. And here we are with the new chapter!!! 
> 
> Thirdly there are some details you'll need to know before you start with the chapter:
> 
>   1. Texting will be from the point of view of the member who's chat ID is on the right hand side, so pay attention to that.
>   2. In the Insta posts, the person viewing the posts will be the one whose display pic is at the bottom.
>   3. The order of Insta posts will be from newest to oldest, just like how the actual Instagram works.
>   4. Another thing to note would be that if the chat rooms change, it will be marked by 🎭🌈🎭.
>   5. Even if chat rooms change, the chat ID of the members will remain the same.
>   6. Currently the hair colours of the members are similar to their hair colours during the Wave era. Of course, the hair colours will change but we are starting from here.
> 

> 
>   
> Chat Usernames
> 
>   1. Yunho - puphoe™️
>   2. Hongjoong - prettyinskirts
>   3. Wooyoung - i♡parkjimin
>   4. San - catmom
>   5. Seonghwa - redhotmars
>   6. Mingi - princessmingi
>   7. Yeosang - hehetsang
>   8. Jongho - strongerthanyou
> 

> 
>   
> Instagram Usernames
> 
>   1. Yunho - i_know_yunho
>   2. Seonghwa - park.hwaseong
>   3. Hongjoong - joongzzz
>   4. Wooyoung - illmakeyousaywoo
>   5. Mingi - mingkki
>   6. Jongho - jjongho
>   7. San - mountchoi
>   8. Yeosang - sk8erboi_yeo
> 

> 
>   
> Now that my blabbering is out of the way; Welcome back to my shitty imagination!

🎭🌈🎭

🎭🌈🎭

The Chamber of Gay Secrets

**prettyinskirts:**

“LOSERS WEEPERS”!?!?

SON OF A BITCH

**puphoe™:**

and safe!

**i♡parkjimin:**

you mean like in baseball?

**catmom:**

not important right now Woo

**puphoe™:**

you both are right

**catmom:**

Hongjoong hyung

are you okay?

**prettyinskirts:**

no I’m not okay, I’m fuming rn!

he did it on purpose!

the bastard stole that role!

**i♡parkjimin:**

Yunho（・∩・）

care to give us some details maybe?

hyung sounds too worked up to explain

**puphoe™:**

there is this charity event

not even a full blown play

just a short performance of act 3 of Blood Brothers

at Seoul Uni National Hospital in a few weeks

hyung auditioned for it

but it looks like the judges chose “he who must not be named”

**prettyinskirts:**

oh for fucks sake!

stop with the Harry Potter references

it’s bad enough that we allowed _you_ to name this chat

**i♡parkjimin:**

aw, someone’s salty

( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»

**puphoe™:**

shut up Wooyoung

**prettyinskirts:**

shut up Wooyoung

**catmom:**

shut up Wooyoung

**i♡parkjimin:**

wow r00d much?

**catmom:**

back to the _real_ issue

hyung anyone could’ve gotten the part

unless you’d been promised that role, I don’t think he stole it

**prettyinskirts:**

no no no!

he definitely did steal it!

snatched it right out of my hands, if you will!

**i♡parkjimin:**

you sure as fuck live up to the stereotype that theatre students are dramatic

**puphoe™:**

considering that your Minor is Theatre

you just stereotyped yourself too

**catmom:**

ignoring Wooyoung and moving on……

**i♡parkjimin:**

hey San, take this

( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮

**catmom:**

how can you be so sure hyung?

if the auditions were conducted with judges present

then it seems fair they picked whoever fitted the role the best

**puphoe™:**

the thing is, for the first round

the audition panel personally asked hyung to come

because the turnout wasn’t that great

so we both went to try out for the two lead parts

but all of a sudden there was a callback

when we got there, “you know who” was there too

**i♡parkjimin:**

you gave the audition too Yunho?

**puphoe™:**

yup

like I said, there were dual lead roles

**prettyinskirts:**

the call from the production team was so impromptu

they needed two people

and Yunho was the only one available atm

**catmom:**

ohhhhh okay, sorry hyung

now I get it, you have every right to be angry

but how come Seonghwa hyung was at the callback?

**i♡parkjimin:**

you said his name!

**puphoe™:**

( ┐΄✹ਊ✹)┐

**catmom:**

we were bound so say his name at some point

I can’t talk in Potter language

that’s too fucking childish for me

**puphoe™:**

( ┐΄✹ਊ✹)┐( ┐΄✹ਊ✹)┐

you dare say those disrespectful words??

in my presence no less?

**prettyinskirts:**

kids stop it

and San is right

it was inevitable since the situation involves that dickhead

**i♡parkjimin:**

hyung, you forgot to answer San’s question

**prettyinskirts:**

about the douchebag being there at the callback?

hmm……

that is quite interesting actually

you want to share something with the class Yunho?

🙂

**i♡parkjimin:**

I got goosebumps by looking at that smile

damn Yunho, what did you do?

**puphoe™:**

hyuuuuuung

(๑ó⌓ò๑)

I said I was sorry a bazillion times

**prettyinskirts:**

it doesn’t nullify what you did

come on, tell them

**puphoe™:**

well……

I may have…… _accidently_ let it slip

that hyung was specially called to participate in the auditions

to Seonghwa hyung

**catmom:**

you did not!!!

**i♡parkjimin:**

haaaawwwww

**puphoe™:**

it wasn’t on purpose!!

(╥_╥)

**prettyinskirts:**

i did forgive him eventually

until this all came back to bite me in the ass

Yunho has a weakness for pretty faces

(Exhibit A: it hasn’t even been 10 minutes

since the jerk gloated about getting the role

but Yunho already knows and even liked his picture)

and I’ve chosen to accept and live with his flaw

**puphoe™:**

he might be pretty

but you’re the prettiest hyung I have

**catmom:**

flattery won’t help your case rn

**puphoe™:**

it was worth a try

( /)u(\ )

**prettyinskirts:**

stop acting so dejected you giant puppy

even if you wouldn’t have said anything

he would have still found a way to screw me over

**catmom:**

you know, I don’t understand this

whenever I’ve had to interact with Seonghwa hyung

he’s always been perfectly civil to me

**i♡parkjimin:**

same with me

**puphoe™:**

because Seonghwa hyung _is_ nice to everyone

but when it comes to Hongjoong hyung

dude turns into a total asshole

**prettyinskirts:**

he’s nothing but a jealous mf

the whole campus knows I’m better than him

**i♡parkjimin:**

hyung, you’re in no position to call him that

you just lost a role to that “jealous mf”

(*´>艸<)゛

**prettyinskirts:**

**i♡parkjimin:**

how are you? our elder?

sometimes I think you’re pettier than me

and that’s saying a lot

**catmom:**

hyung don’t listen to Wooyoung

**i♡parkjimin:**

I’m right here bitch

but San’s right though

you know I just _love_ to pester you right?

**catmom:**

you’re much more versatile than Seonghwa hyung

he just got lucky this time

**puphoe™:**

exactly

**prettyinskirts:**

you really think so?

**i♡parkjimin:**

well yeah!!!

who got the lead part for the Dracula play

during Halloween season last year

because nobody was a match for his Romanian accent?

**prettyinskirts:**

I did

why are you asking that all of a sudden?

**i♡parkjimin:**

okay and who usually outperforms the entire class in assignments?

who’s the top student that all the professors adore?

**prettyinskirts:**

I’m guessing…… me?

**i♡parkjimin:**

yes! you hyung!!

not Park Seonghwa

not anybody else

YOU!!!

like San said

luck was on his side this time

stop obsessing over one small act, it’s not even a whole play

**catmom:**

wow, he really went off

Wooyoung must’ve gotten quite concerned for Hongjoong hyung

**puphoe™:**

and he’s making sense

wonders never cease

**i♡parkjimin:**

fuck off Yunho

and hyung sorry if I teased you a bit too much

you know I love you

(•‾⌣‾•)و ̑̑♡

**prettyinskirts:**

♡┗┐ヽ(･∀･ )ﾉ

**catmom:**

did hyung just?

**puphoe™:**

kick Woo’s heart away?

**prettyinskirts:**

yes I did

Wooyoung, I really appreciate all the care

but send another cringey love emoji my way

and I will end you

**i♡parkjimin:**

and he's back

my meanie hyung is back

**catmom:**

Hongjoong hyung

you’re fine now right?

**prettyinskirts:**

well my frustration is gone

so yeah

I’m okay

thanks guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know a really boring piece of trivia? Halfway through writing this chapter, I realised this was too much to put in one chapter and decided to split it. Now I'm currently writing the Part 2 of this chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this and for the kudos and comments on the last chapter. Each one literally made my following days so much more brighter. The amount of gratitude I feel is really indescribable!!
> 
> If you liked this chapter smash the kudos button, if you want to keep up with this work smash the bookmark button so you don't miss out on the future updates!!
> 
> Comments are, as always, highly solicited (pretty please 🥺) and greatly appreciated (ily 💙), I would love to hear your thoughts on this fic!
> 
> Take care everyone, see in the next chapter!!!


	3. The One with the Audition Results Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! I finally finished the second part of Audition Results, yay!!!
> 
> And I just wanted to let you all know, from now on my goal would be to update twice a month. I know it's a really slow pace but I'm juggling a lot of other things together right now. I'm really sorry and I wish you don't mind too much. (~_~;)  
>   
> Also for the sake of this chapter we will pretend Wooyoung is 1cm shorter than Hongjoong, even though I know it's the opposite.  
>   
> Anyways, thank you all for the kudos and comments so far! I hope you guys like this chapter too!!!  
>   
> Chat Usernames
> 
>   1. Yunho - puphoe™️
>   2. Hongjoong - prettyinskirts
>   3. Wooyoung - i♡parkjimin
>   4. San - catmom
>   5. Seonghwa - redhotmars
>   6. Mingi - princessmingi
>   7. Yeosang - hehetsang
>   8. Jongho - strongerthanyou
> 

> 
>   
> Instagram Usernames
> 
>   1. Yunho - i_know_yunho
>   2. Seonghwa - park.hwaseong
>   3. Hongjoong - joongzzz
>   4. Wooyoung - illmakeyousaywoo
>   5. Mingi - mingkki
>   6. Jongho - jjongho
>   7. San - mountchoi
>   8. Yeosang - sk8erboi_yeo
> 

> 
>   
> Welcome back to my shitty imagination!

`[the next day]`

The Chamber of Gay Secrets

**catmom:**

hyung I just thought of something

**i♡parkjimin:**

must have been hard

hope you didn’t exhaust yourself

**catmom:**

…………

🛑✋🚫

Yunho said there were two roles right?

and he went with you for that?

**prettyinskirts:**

that’s right

**catmom:**

who was with Seonghwa hyung?

**prettyinskirts:**

…………

**catmom:**

you don’t remember, do you?

**i♡parkjimin:**

(◞‸ლ)

you’ve got to be kidding

hyung do you know any student at this university

who’s not in this gc and who is not Seonghwa hyung?

**prettyinskirts:**

…………

**i♡parkjimin:**

…………

I’ll take that as a no then

**catmom:**

disappointed but not surprised

Yunho, do you know?

**puphoe™:**

yes I do

**prettyinskirts:**

you bitch!

you could have helped me

but you chose to sit back and watch?

**puphoe™:**

why would I do that?

staying quiet was way more entertaining

**i♡parkjimin:**

ꉂ (๑¯ਊ¯)σ л̵ʱªʱªʱª

**puphoe™:**

as for the person who came with Seonghwa hyung

I think he’s in our year San

looks like a descendant of a royal line

I think his name is Kang Yeosang or Yoosung or something of the like

**prettyinskirts:**

oh yes, it’s coming back to me

he really is quite the visual

**i♡parkjimin:**

wait

did you just say Yeosang?

**puphoe™:**

yes……?

**i♡parkjimin:**

Yeosang?

Kang Yeosang?

my Yeosang?

**prettyinskirts:**

👀

**puphoe™:**

👀

**catmom:**

your…… Yeosang?

**prettyinskirts:**

where’s my popcorn?

**puphoe™:**

**i♡parkjimin:**

my *friend Yeosang

damn autocorrect

**prettyinskirts:**

Wooyoung-ah

autocorrect doesn’t eat up whole ass words

**i♡parkjimin:**

YES IT DOES!

at any rate

that’s not important right now

**puphoe™:**

before you say anything

that is equally stupid as everything else you say

how do you know this guy again?

**prettyinskirts:**

yeah, I’d like to know too

**i♡parkjimin:**

wtf you guys?

I told you all about him ages ago!

Yeosang is my best friend since middle school

**puphoe™:**

no you didn’t

**i♡parkjimin:**

did too!

**prettyinskirts:**

no, you fool

you did not

you just mentioned having a really close friend here

but you never even gave us his name

**i♡parkjimin:**

so now your memory works just fine?

alright, you win

I might have not mentioned any details on purpose

**puphoe™:**

and why is that?

**i♡parkjimin:**

Yeosangie is shy

he hates any kind of attention

when I asked him if he’d like to get introduced to you all

he flat out refused, saying he wants to stay lowkey

so it didn’t seem necessary to say anything except that I have a best friend here

but I thought you’d at least be knowing his name!

I talk about him all the time!!!

**puphoe™:**

and yet his name never slipped

it is truly a miracle that for so long

you were able to keep your mouth shut Woo

**prettyinskirts:**

so you are saying

your best friend is your exact opposite?

how tf does that work?

**i♡parkjimin:**

when you put it like that……

BUT WAIT YUNHO COME HERE!

**puphoe™:**

I’m here, stop screaming

what?

**i♡parkjimin:**

are you sure it was Yeosang?

he has this really cute birthmark on the side of his left eye

it’s kind of shaped like Australia

was this him (?・・)⤴

**prettyinskirts:**

…………

are we all just going to ignore the fact

that Wooyoung has that (heaven knows how old) picture

saved in his camera roll like some fucking creep?

**i♡parkjimin:**

what’s creepy about that??

it’s normal to keep pics of your close friends!

now shush hyung 🤫

me and Yunho are trying to have a conversation here!

**prettyinskirts:**

**i♡parkjimin:**

aRe yOu IGnOriNg mE yUnHOe?

**puphoe™:**

no, I’m not

you fucking impatient child

and yup, that was him

sculpture like face + birthmark

**i♡parkjimin:**

so he’s really going to act?

in front of strangers no less

that’s such a big deal considering it’s Yeosang!!

**prettyinskirts:**

why do you sound so surprised tho

he’s your best friend right

shouldn’t you know this already?

**i♡parkjimin:**

he’s been really busy lately!!

I didn’t want to bother him so we didn’t talk much these few weeks!!!

and it’s shocking because he’s never performed on stage before

he usually prefers behind the curtain roles

**puphoe™:**

but he looked fine at the callback

was even joking around with Seonghwa hyung

**prettyinskirts:**

his laughter is adorable

**i♡parkjimin:**

oh

that’s nice

**puphoe™:**

are you done with the third degree?

I’ve got work to do

**prettyinskirts:**

hey, did San go offline?

**i♡parkjimin:**

that’s weird

he should be in his dorm room rn

**catmom:**

no I’m here

it was Byeol

yeah Byeol wanted food

**i♡parkjimin:**

now that San’s back

can we get back to the riveting q&a we had going on?

Yunho don’t go!

**prettyinskirts:**

by q&a you mean

Yunho giving you news about _your_ _own_ best friend?

**i♡parkjimin:**

call it whatever you want hyung

this role, that he auditioned for

with Seonghwa hyung

does it involve like……

any romance or something?

**puphoe™:**

…………

Wooyoung the play’s name is _Blood Brothers_

what do you think!?

**i♡parkjimin:**

riiiiiiight

so Seonghwa hyung and Yeosangie

will be playing biological brothers

okay got it

🎭🌈🎭

Amicus Ad Aras

**i♡parkjimin:**

hey San?

**catmom:**

yeah?

**i♡parkjimin:**

don’t you think it’s weird?

**catmom:**

what is?

**i♡parkjimin:**

you know!!

the fact that Yunho seems to know

almost everything related to Hongjoong hyung

**catmom:**

I wouldn’t say _everything_

**i♡parkjimin:**

Yunho knew about play thing

they didn’t even tell us they went to the auditions

**catmom:**

hyung did say the audition was very sudden

maybe it just skipped their minds?

**i♡parkjimin:**

so you’re saying

that you don’t find this a little…

idk off putting

**catmom:**

no, I honestly don’t Woo

**i♡parkjimin:**

of course you’re fine with it

**catmom:**

what does that mean?

**i♡parkjimin:**

well Yunho is the long-term friend

who knows all of hyung’s personal secrets

you’re the caring affectionate friend

whom we all are soft for

where does that leave me?

the annoying loud friend that everyone forcibly puts up with?

**catmom:**

that’s not at all true Wooyoung!

we all adore you too

no matter how loud you are at times

**i♡parkjimin:**

hey!

**catmom:**

stop thinking like that

you’re really important for all of us

**i♡parkjimin:**

ಇ( ꈍᴗꈍ)ಇ

**catmom:**

lighten up alright?

it’s not that deep

Hongjoong hyung is already bummed out

that he didn’t get the part with Yunho

**i♡parkjimin:**

it is a pity they didn’t get the roles

would have been so much fun

seeing them both on stage together

wait……… Blood _Brothers_

why didn't I see this before?

**catmom:**

besides, out of everyone else

you’re my favourite

you know that right?

Wooyoung?

🎭🌈🎭

The Chamber of Gay Secrets

`[15 minutes later]`

**i♡parkjimin:**

wait a fucking second!

those were the two main roles?

**prettyinskirts:**

yes

**puphoe™:**

why?

**i♡parkjimin:**

San!!!!!

are you thinking what I’m thinking?

**catmom:**

………

YES I AM!!!

OMG I’m going to die of laughter!

hyung, you and Yunho didn’t get the part for very obvious reasons!!

**i♡parkjimin:**

**puphoe™:**

?????????

**i♡parkjimin:**

in what world do you think you can pass as Yunho’s real brother?

he’s like an extra long pool noodle

while you’re so

**prettyinskirts:**

don’t you dare finish that sentence

**i♡parkjimin:**

tiny!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA

HAAAAAAAAAAA

**catmom:**

(*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

**puphoe™:**

Hongjoong hyung, now that I think about it too

it would have been ridiculous if we _had_ gotten the parts

**prettyinskirts:**

next time I see any of you

it’s on sight

you all better watch your back

and sleep with one eye open

**puphoe™:**

aww, hyung don’t get mad again

you just calmed down from the after effects of

Seonghwa hyung’s post from yesterday

**catmom:**

if it’s any consolation

Wooyoung’s shorter than you

**i♡parkjimin:**

only like one centimeter!

**prettyinskirts:**

that does make me feel better

San, you’re back to being my favourite friend

**catmom:**

★~(◠‿◕✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the part 2 of the previous chapter. I promise, maximum one or two chapters more and then you will finally get to meet the rest of the characters.
> 
> If you liked this chapter please smash the kudos button!! If you want to keep up with this work smash the bookmark button!
> 
> What were your thoughts on this one? Comments are highly solicited (pretty please 🥺) and greatly appreciated (ily 💙), I would love to hear them!!!
> 
> Have an awesome day and stay safe!


	4. The One with the Legendary Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello!! It's me Azurah, back with my shitty imagination!
> 
> The chat starting in this chapter is a direct continuation of the chat from the last chapter, meaning it's still the same day.
> 
> Serial No. | Member | Chat ID | Instagram ID  
> ---|---|---|---  
> 1 | Hongjoong | prettyinskirts | joongzzz  
> 2 | Seonghwa | redhotmars | park.hwaseong  
> 3 | Yunho | puphoe™️ | i_know_yunho  
> 4 | Yeosang | hehetsang | sk8erboi_yeo  
> 5 | San | catmom | mountchoi  
> 6 | Mingi | princessmingi | mingkki  
> 7 | Wooyoung | i♡parkjimin | illmakeyousaywoo  
> 8 | Jongho | strongerthanyou | jjongho  
  
The Chamber of Gay Secrets

**puphoe™:**

okay now that everyone’s curiosity and anger has been sated

can I please go do my pending work for today

because I’d like to finish it all

Hongjoong hyung, are you sure that

you still don't want to go with us

to the party tomorrow?

**prettyinskirts:**

there’s going to be free booze there right?

maybe I’ll make an exception

**catmom:**

yay!

we’ll have fun hyung, you’ll enjoy

**i♡parkjimin:**

I’m so ready to get piss drunk

**prettyinskirts:**

oh yeah, I _plan_ on having fun

**puphoe™:**

you sound like you’re up to something

**prettyinskirts:**

stop over thinking Yunho

**puphoe™:**

okay fine

but you better not be planning to cause any trouble

**prettyinskirts:**

do I look like someone

who’s name starts with “W”

and ends with “ooyoung”?

**i♡parkjimin:**

I just breathed?!?!

**catmom:**

we all get stuck in situations, let’s be honest

but still among us all

you’re the one who causes trouble

the _most_ frequently Woo

**i♡parkjimin:**

hey-

you know what

I can’t even deny that

**prettyinskirts:**

at least you’re self aware

that there’s some issue with your brain

**puphoe™:**

the next step would be find a solution for that

unfortunately

I don’t think even scientists can figure that out

**i♡parkjimin:**

**puphoe™:**

**catmom:**

hyung you need to stop them

or else they’ll keep going on and on

**prettyinskirts:**

why do I have to stop them?

I’m not their father!!

**i♡parkjimin:**

**puphoe™:**

**catmom:**

and on and on and on

**prettyinskirts:**

alright

that’s enough

BOTH OF YOU!

**i♡parkjimin:**

okay, we’ve stopped

no need to start shrieking like a banshee again

**puphoe™:**

sorry hyung

you might say otherwise

but you are our dad

**catmom:**

I second that

**i♡parkjimin:**

I third that

no matter how much I hate the fact

that our dad is quite lame

**prettyinskirts:**

your lame dad is the one who buys you free food

**i♡parkjimin:**

did I say lame?

I meant the best dad in the world!

**prettyinskirts:**

stop blowing up the gc now

I’m heading to the library

I’ve got some critical thinking to do

**puphoe™:**

what are you thinking so hard for?

**catmom:**

what about relaxing?

and letting your brain rest?

**prettyinskirts:**

chill guys

it’s not college related

`[30 minutes later]`

**puphoe™:**

what the hell!!

hyung!!!

did you only agree to go to the party?

so that you can show Seonghwa hyung?

that you don’t care about the audition results?

**prettyinskirts:**

nice deductive reasoning Yunho

you couldn’t be more correct

and I’m at the library so stop spamming!

**i♡parkjimin:**

did I read that right?

you’re at the library and not lunch?

when it’s lunchtime?

**catmom:**

Wooyoung, you have a serious talent

of always asking the wrong questions at the wrong time

**puphoe™:**

yes, hyung goes to the library at least once every week

and comes back all happy

he says he studies but I know that’s a lie

still waiting for when he wants to share his dirty little secret

🎭🌈🎭

Amicus Ad Aras

**i♡parkjimin:**

see what did I say?

Yunho knows everything

while we don’t know shit!

**catmom:**

come on Woo, don’t start again

I’m gonna need you

to take deep breaths

**i♡parkjimin:**

first it’s Yeosang not telling me things

and now this

`[2 minutes later]`

**i♡parkjimin:**

San?

you’ve been silent for like a while now

**catmom:**

………

since I wasn’t even aware

of the existence of someone named Yeosang

I can’t really say anything about it

but what I can tell you is that

you’re reading too much into this

“Hongjoong hyung’s secrets” thing

**i♡parkjimin:**

dude don’t you see it?

I don’t think hyung trusts us

we didn’t know about the audition

we don’t know why hyung hates Seonghwa hyung so much

we didn’t know about this library rendezvous

am I the only one seeing a pattern here?

**catmom:**

personally I’ve never thought much of it

but if this is bothering you so much

then talk to hyung about it

**i♡parkjimin:**

you know what

I think I will

🎭🌈🎭

The Chamber of Gay Secrets

`[7 minutes later]`

**catmom:**

hold tf up!

👀 👀

what does that mean hyung?

**prettyinskirts:**

nothing!

it means absolutely nothing!

**puphoe™:**

that hyung is hiding a secret lover

**prettyinskirts:**

stop making shit up

I’m keeping no secret lover in hiding

**i♡parkjimin:**

hyung don’t be like that

tell us more about your secret lover!!

**prettyinskirts:**

shut up, there is no SECRET LOVER!

I go to the library to study

because I take my education more seriously than you rascals

today I’m here to gather my thoughts

and while I’m here, I’ll brainstorm the perfect way

to show that piece of shit that I’m unbothered

and that he failed to get under my skin this time

**puphoe™:**

oh no No

no No NO!

going to the party is enough

do not make a scene again hyung, that’s a terrible idea

**catmom:**

again?

**puphoe™:**

remember just now

when Wooyoung asked why I made that “safe” baseball reference?

**i♡parkjimin:**

yes, when hyung came back from checking Instagram

**puphoe™:**

this happened before we joined college

something went down in the second semester of hyung’s first year

I confirmed some of it from him but idk the full story

Hongjoong hyung physically attacked Seonghwa hyung

in front of everyone no less

🎭🌈🎭

Amicus Ad Aras

**i♡parkjimin:**

…………

**catmom:**

………

maybe I’m starting to think that

your crazy thinking has a point after all

**i♡parkjimin:**

thank you!!

🎭🌈🎭

The Chamber of Gay Secrets

`[3 minutes later]`

**catmom:**

hyung did what!?!

**puphoe™:**

tackled Seonghwa hyung to the ground

and gave him the beating of a lifetime

while shouting quite a lot of words

that no respectable person would use

**i♡parkjimin:**

I think I’ve heard this story somewhere

**puphoe™:**

of course you would have

there is no student who isn’t familiar

with the legendary fight

between the top rivals of Theatre department

**catmom:**

I can’t believe it!

usually hyung is not a violent person

**prettyinskirts:**

it’s true

**catmom:**

seriously

this is your response?

to hitting someone?

**prettyinskirts:**

he deserved it

that’s all I’m saying on this matter

**i♡parkjimin:**

holy shit!

is that why people call hyung

“crazy kim” behind his back?

**catmom:**

cRaZY kiM!!!

**prettyinskirts:**

what in the fucking hell?

who calls me that?

**i♡parkjimin:**

students who don’t know you personally

so basically everyone except us

**prettyinskirts:**

why didn’t you tell me?

**i♡parkjimin:**

I thought people called you that

because you’re a perfectionist social recluse

who likes to post 🔞 pics on insta

and who doesn’t talk to anyone except when absolutely necessary

how was I supposed to know that

it was because you fucking assaulted someone?

**puphoe™:**

see hyung

this is exactly why I don’t want you to do anything drastic

nothing good ever comes out

whenever you and Seonghwa hyung interact

**prettyinskirts:**

Yunho would you relax?

idc about the nickname

it actually sounds kind of badass

people will know I’m not one to be meddled with

**puphoe™:**

well I don’t want you to get into a fight again

**catmom:**

I second that

**i♡parkjimin:**

I third that

no matter how entertaining it would be

to watch you wrestle with someone

**prettyinskirts:**

kids chill!

whatever I do to show my indifference

won’t involve any need for me to touch him

**catmom:**

**prettyinskirts:**

NO WAIT!

**puphoe™:**

**prettyinskirts:**

THAT WASN’T MY INTENTION

STOP!!!!!

**i♡parkjimin:**

**prettyinskirts:**

I SAID STOP THIS

I WOULD RATHER DIE

THAT DO WHAT YOU’RE THINKING

**catmom:**

that’s enough teasing guys

hyung, go do whatever you want

we won’t say anything

as long as you promise you won’t hit anyone

**prettyinskirts:**

cross my heart

I’ll be stopping at 7/11 before returning

San-ah do you need something?

**catmom:**

banana milk

( ᵘ ꒳ ᵘ ✼)

**prettyinskirts:**

you got it

**puphoe™:**

what about us?

**prettyinskirts:**

what about you?

**i♡parkjimin:**

wow hyung

you’re not even trying to hide your favoritism

**prettyinskirts:**

oh I’m sorry

do you think you still have free food rights?

after you both have been a menace

giving me headaches since the morning

**puphoe™:**

U ´ ꓃ ` U

**i♡parkjimin:**

**🥺**

**prettyinskirts:**

okay fine, you fiends

what do you want

**i♡parkjimin:**

banana milk for me too!

**puphoe™:**

condoms

**prettyinskirts:**

……………

**catmom:**

………

**i♡parkjimin:**

…………

**prettyinskirts:**

not even going to ask

**puphoe™:**

we'll go to a party!

and the box I bought was used up last week

**i♡parkjimin:**

this is exactly what people call

too! much! information!

**prettyinskirts:**

did I not say I wasn’t going to ask?

there was no need for the explanation Jeong Yunho!

**catmom:**

I’m going to go

bash my head against the wall

to erase this cursed memory

see you guys at the party

**prettyinskirts:**

yeah alright

someone text me the address later

idk where the host’s house it

**i♡parkjimin:**

I’ll send you the location

and hyung, the host is named Jackson

you forgot that, didn’t you?

**prettyinskirts:**

no comments……

**puphoe™:**

hyung idc if you forget anything else

just make sure to get the condoms!

**i♡parkjimin:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was sad to hear the news that Mingi is suffering from anxiety. I'm not someone who can comment much about it since I would never be fully able to understand what he's going through. But all I know is, Mingi is like sunshine to me, he's always made smile and I will pray from the bottom of my heart for him to feel better soon. If you all can, please go leave words of encouragement and love on either ATEEZ's Twitter/Official Fancafe.
> 
>  **Edit, Dec 13th 2020:** I don't know how many of you will read this but guys I have some major news. And don't worry, it's nothing too serious. 
> 
> So a few days ago I was finishing up the next chapter when my laptop decided it's had enough of my bullshit and went like "Aight fam, I'm out ✌️." By that I mean, my laptop completely broke down on it's own!!! I took it to the technician and I was told that my laptop's hard drive has crashed (wtf does that even mean?) and that fixing it will erase all my data. 
> 
> While I have a backup copy of most of my data (movies, series, music etc), I for some goddamn reason had never thought of backing up the already written chapters + the chapters I was working on. Although thankfully by some stroke of luck, the notepad file where I write all my ideas for future works was saved. So I guess that's the silver lining........
> 
> In conclusion, I will have to rewrite the next chapter once again from memory and it will definitely not be as satisfying for me as the original. And to be honest I am very irritated with my laptop and do feel a little bit defeated by what happened. 
> 
> So to get my spirits up, I will be taking a break. No, this work isn't going on a hiatus. I just want to spend the winter holidays without having to worry about putting out a new chapter as fast as I can. During the holidays, I will slowly rebuild the lost chapter and if that gets completed, I will start working on the next one. You all can expect me to start uploading from the first week (maybe even second although I will try to not be so late) of January.
> 
> In the meantime, if you all could leave me nice comments and kudos that would really cheer me up. 🥺💙
> 
> I hope you all have a nice holiday and stay safe!!!


	5. The One with the Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello!! It's me, your girl Azurah. I hope everyone everyone enjoyed their holidays. 
> 
> I really had an amazing time with my family and friends. Both on Christmas and New Year's Eve, we all had so much fun. My aunt made a plum cake for 25th, it was very delicious!! And for 31st I tried to make a White Wine Sangria and people couldn't get enough of it, the recipe was a total hit!
> 
> Anyways, I took the time during my little self taken 'break' to rewrite the chapter that had gotten deleted along with the base of the next one. As expected, I feel something missing in this one but there's nothing I can do about it now so……¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Before starting I want to thank everyone for their comforting words on the last chapter. They really did help me from having a pity party for myself. You were all so kind for letting me take some time off and your words cheered me up drastically. You guys are the best!!! ٩(♡ε♡ )۶
> 
> Now without any further ado, welcome to my shitty imagination.
> 
> Serial No. | Member | Chat ID | Instagram ID  
> ---|---|---|---  
> 1 | Hongjoong | prettyinskirts | joongzzz  
> 2 | Seonghwa | redhotmars | park.hwaseong  
> 3 | Yunho | puphoe™️ | i_know_yunho  
> 4 | Yeosang | hehetsang | sk8erboi_yeo  
> 5 | San | catmom | mountchoi  
> 6 | Mingi | princessmingi | mingkki  
> 7 | Wooyoung | i♡parkjimin | illmakeyousaywoo  
> 8 | Jongho | strongerthanyou | jjongho  
  
`[the same day]`

The Powerpuff Thespians

**redhotmars:**

we got it

Yeosang we got the parts!

it's been two days since the results came in

and I've got no reaction from you both

what's that about?

**princessmingi:**

yay!!!!!

go hyung and Yeo!

wait, what am I congratulating you for?

**hehetsang:**

let me pose a question

which is exactly the same as Mingi’s

**redhotmars:**

………

really Yeo?

**hehetsang:**

hyung you know I have trouble

remembering unimportant stuff

**redhotmars:**

**hehetsang:**

what?

what did I do now?

**princessmingi:**

Seonghwa hyung seems really excited about it

and you just called it _unimportant_

**hehetsang:**

well if I can’t remember it

then it obviously wasn’t important for me!?

**redhotmars:**

**hehetsang:**

lord save me

hyung stop it!

and just tell us what you’re so delighted about?

pretty sure Mingi is curious too

**princessmingi:**

that I am!

tell us hyung, please

🥺🥺🥺

**redhotmars:**

if you'd seen the pic I had posted on Instagram

this wouldn't have happened

but since Mingi asked so nicely

Yeo and I got the lead parts

in a charity play at the hospital, which I really _really_ wanted!

**princessmingi:**

hold up, Yeosang…

you told me about this!

and you still forgot?

(╯︵╰,)

**hehetsang:**

when did I tell you?

**redhotmars:**

Yeosang do something about your Dori-like-memory

**hehetsang:**

maybe my awareness is just fine

maybe you guys need to become memorable enough

so I don’t keep forgetting unimportant things

**princessmingi:**

**hehetsang:**

now that I do remember

that’s awesome hyung!

I know how badly you wanted us to get the roles

**redhotmars:**

hell yeah, I did!

**princessmingi:**

I don’t think I’ve seen hyung this passionate before

that too just for a charity play?

**hehetsang:**

Seonghwa hyung just loves when he can help a good cause

plus there is another reason too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**redhotmars:**

there isn’t!

**princessmingi:**

tell me tell me tell me!

**hehetsang:**

of course there is hyung

Wooyoung told me something about this ages ago

**redhotmars:**

dammit

I forgot he was friends with both you _and_ that tiny troll!

**princessmingi:**

who’s Wooyoung?

and who’s this tiny troll?

hyung, is this about Kim Hongjoong again?

**hehetsang:**

BINGO!

you’re getting smarter Mingi

and Wooyoung is a friend I share a few classes with

**redhotmars:**

what if there was another reason?

in Yeo’s language, it’s ‘unimportant’

**princessmingi:**

doesn’t seem like that

not the way Yeosang was talking about it

**hehetsang:**

come on hyung

out with it

I already sort of know the gist

won’t it be better if you tell us yourself?

**redhotmars:**

it’s just friendly competition

**princessmingi:**

friendly competition with someone you refer to

as a “top tier nuisance”?

**hehetsang:**

yeah, that’s a load of crap

and you know it hyung

**redhotmars:**

**hehetsang:**

just admit it

you dragged me to that audition

just to piss off Kim Hongjoong

we ended up getting the roles

when initially the first preference of the judges was Crazy Kim

and now that we have got the parts in his stead

you’re just doing everything in your power

to rub it in his face

**princessmingi:**

**hehetsang:**

my dear soft hearted friend

as much as I adore your sweet nature

your sense of humour needs improvement

**princessmingi:**

it does not

my sense of humour is just fine

hyung, this was a bit too much

**redhotmars:**

Hongjoong's one thick skinned bitch

he won’t be affected all that much Mingi

you really are too soft for this tough world

**hehetsang:**

yeah, lighten up Mingi

it was a little funny

plus it’s not like Hongjoong hyung

hasn’t pulled similar stunts in the past

that’s why the Theatre department calls them rivals

**princessmingi:**

so now that you both have gotten the parts

through ‘underhanded means’ btw

what will you do now

**redhotmars:**

now we celebrate!

who’s up for barbeque?

**hehetsang:**

not me

Mingi promised he’d treat me to chicken

once every week till the performance night

if I manage to get any role for any play

**redhotmars:**

funny how nothing skips your mind

if chicken is involved

**hehetsang:**

of course hyung!

chicken is my one true love

**princessmingi:**

ah yes

I did promise that

because our dear Yeo here

was telling me how he thinks

that he ‘doesn’t belong’ and ‘looks awkward’ on stage

and that he’s more comfortable with backstage tasks

**hehetsang:**

MINGI?!?!?

jUsT wHY??

**redhotmars:**

Yeosang why would you say that?

you’re a terrific actor

and you know I never lie when it comes to theatre matters

**princessmingi:**

I can vouch for that personally

hyung do you remember when I first joined

and a teacher told you to monitor me for an upcoming play?

**redhotmars:**

oh yeah, I do

it was Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs

you were playing the Huntsman right?

**princessmingi:**

yup

Yeosangie, do you know what happened?

**hehetsang:**

no I’m hearing this for the first time

(even though I hate you for outing me like that to Seonghwa hyung

when all you had to do is quietly buy me chicken

as a reward for acting on stage)

do go ahead and tell me the rest

**princessmingi:**

aww don’t be grumpy

anyways, hyung listened to me recite _one_ line

and then cut me off, scolding me for the poker face

“if you’re going to act with the expression range of bricks

then you might as well change you major now”

**hehetsang:**

**redhotmars:**

you make me sound so brutal

I didn’t say it……

like _that_

**princessmingi:**

**redhotmars:**

okay, I did say that

but I meant well!

it was supposed to be an eye opener for you

**hehetsang:**

hyung, you obliterated a poor freshman

**princessmingi:**

it’s fine, I know he was trying to help

even though I cried myself to sleep that night

**redhotmars:**

oh my God!!!

stop making me feel guilty

**princessmingi:**

chill hyung, I was kidding

so anyways Yeosang

moral of the story:

Seonghwa hyung is always honest

when he’s talking about anything related to plays

**redhotmars:**

that’s correct

so believe me when I say this

you’re a natural Yeo

you were born to act

**hehetsang:**

aww

look everyone

Seonghwa hyung knows how to be nice

**redhotmars:**

………

**princessmingi:**

shh!!!

you want him to take it back?

don’t invoke the sleeping monster Yeosang!

**redhotmars:**

………

**hehetsang:**

like I’m afraid of hyung

but still

I got the point guys, so chill

**princessmingi:**

okay, if you say so

**hehetsang:**

and now

I want my weekly chicken

as per it was promised to me

**princessmingi:**

a promise is a promise so

chose whichever place you want

whenever you wanna go

**redhotmars:**

aren’t you going to invite your hyung

who would also like to have some chicken?

**hehetsang:**

sorry hyung

this is a Mingi-Yeosang event only

＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ

**redhotmars:**

（▼へ▼メ）

**princessmingi:**

it’s okay hyung

we'll get some packed for you 🤗

**redhotmars:**

good boy

🎭🌈🎭

Hongie + Yunnie

`[the next day]`

**puphoe™:**

hyung

I need to know what you’re planning on doing

**prettyinskirts:**

why is that?

**puphoe™:**

to prevent a disaster before it happens!!

that’s why!!!

you know I don’t trust your decision making skills

when it comes to Seonghwa hyung

**prettyinskirts:**

meh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally met Seonghwa, Yeosang and Mingi!!! Now only my boss baby Jongho is left, we'll meet him soon too!!
> 
> What did you all think of the long awaited chapter? As you all know, I'm not a 100% satisfied with it. So if there's something you'd like to point out that you think seems odd, please let me know. It would be nice to have different opinions.
> 
> If you liked this chapter please smash the kudos button!! If you want to keep up with this work smash the bookmark button! If you want to follow me as a writer, go to my profile and smash the subscribe button! 
> 
> Comments are highly solicited (pretty please 🥺) and greatly appreciated (ily 💙), I would love to hear them!!!
> 
> Hope you all have a great day and stay safe!


	6. The One with the Prerequisite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello!! It's your girl Azurah, back a little early than usual!!
> 
> First thing first:
> 
>  _Prerequisite (noun)_  
>  \- A thing that is required as a prior condition for something else to happen or exist.
> 
> Also Hongjoong's and Yunho's conversation is a direct continuation with the ending texts of last chapter. This means the new day that started at the end of the previous chapter is going to continue here.
> 
> Honestly, I'm as surprised as you that I'm updating so quickly this time! Don't expect this kind of behaviour from me very often though. (* ≧∀≦ *)
> 
> Something I would like to bring to everyone’s attention, we have managed to accumulate 5k+ hits! I can’t believe my eyes! I’m so grateful for all the love this work has received, seriously thank you all so much for reading!!! 💙
> 
> Serial No. | Member | Chat ID | Instagram ID  
> ---|---|---|---  
> 1 | Hongjoong | prettyinskirts | joongzzz  
> 2 | Seonghwa | redhotmars | park.hwaseong  
> 3 | Yunho | puphoe™️ | i_know_yunho  
> 4 | Yeosang | hehetsang | sk8erboi_yeo  
> 5 | San | catmom | mountchoi  
> 6 | Mingi | princessmingi | mingkki  
> 7 | Wooyoung | i♡parkjimin | illmakeyousaywoo  
> 8 | Jongho | strongerthanyou | jjongho  
>   
> Welcome to another chapter of my shitty imagination!

`[the same day]`

Hongie + Yunnie

**puphoe™:**

are you really not going to tell me?

**prettyinskirts:**

Yunho, there is no need to worry

it’ll be fine

**puphoe™:**

I don’t think so

not according to your history with Seonghwa hyung

**prettyinskirts:**

alright fine

my plans may have……

altered… just slightly

in the last two days

**puphoe™:**

do continue

**prettyinskirts:**

instead of making it seem like I’m cool

about the fact that he is a dirty rotten cheater

I’m going to turn him into a laughing stock

asshole won’t be able to show his face

around campus for weeks at least

**puphoe™:**

what the fuck?

no, absolutely no!

this sounds worse

way worse than whatever your stupid original plan was

**prettyinskirts:**

**puphoe™:**

……

is there really no stopping you?

**prettyinskirts:**

Chan hyung is helping me as we speak

and I’m almost near to completion

**puphoe™:**

you mean to say

you’ve dragged Bang Chan hyung from the Music Department

into whatever evil scheme you’re cooking up?

does he even know of your true intentions?

**prettyinskirts:**

………

he’ll know soon enough

**puphoe™:**

okay fine!

though I need you to promise

you won’t get into physical fights

**prettyinskirts:**

you know I feel like

I’ve promised you the same shit

for about a thousand times now

**puphoe™:**

seriously I’m warning you

any signs that things are getting out of hand

and I will personally carry you out of the party

back to your dorms

**prettyinskirts:**

I WILL MAKE SURE THAT I DON’T HIT ANYONE!

that’s what you wanted to hear right?

there you go, happy now?

**puphoe™:**

🎭🌈🎭

The Powerpuff Thespians

**hehetsang:**

hyung didn’t you want to go for a barbecue?

yesterday we were all too busy to go

and as Mingi and I will go eat chicken for lunch 

why don’t we all go have barbecue tonight?

**redhotmars:**

we could do that

my classes for today end by 5

we could leave by 7 if you both are free?

**princessmingi:**

sorry hyung, I have plans

**hehetsang:**

**redhotmars:**

what plans are we talking about?

**princessmingi:**

it’s nothing like that guys

Hwanwoong hyung invited me to some party tonight

it’s that crazy rich senior named Jackson

who wants the whole student body to attend actually

and it has been a while since I went out

so I thought why not

I was about invite you guys too

**hehetsang:**

why am I not surprised it’s Hwanwoong?

**princessmingi:**

what does that mean?

**redhotmars:**

that guy has a massive crush on you

anyone in the same room as you both can see it

**princessmingi:**

not with the crush thing again

we’re really good friends

that’s all, like I’ve said a million times before

**hehetsang:**

Mingi you’re either incredibly stupid

or you’re ignoring this on purpose

that hyung has serious heart eyes every time he looks at you

it’s disgusting

**redhotmars:**

I think it’s cute

**hehetsang:**

of course you do

you’re a hopeless romantic too

it’s disgusting

**redhotmars:**

looks like we all forgot

that Yeo is allergic to anything even remotely romantic

**princessmingi:**

yeah well there is no romance involved here

it was a casual party invite

which was extended towards you both as well

so who’s coming with me?

**redhotmars:**

not me

**hehetsang:**

not me

**princessmingi:**

why not guys?

(◕︿◕✿)

**redhotmars:**

I’m craving some celebratory BBQ

since the results for the Blood Brothers auditions came out

and if you want to go to that party

I’ll go eat with some other friends

**hehetsang:**

how can you even ask me that Mingi?

you know I absolutely hate parties

they do nothing but make me feel

like my brain’s being split into half

**princessmingi:**

but I don’t wanna go alone!!!

**redhotmars:**

who says you’ll be alone?

you’ll have lover boy with you

**hehetsang:**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**princessmingi:**

oh my God, shut uppp

you know what Yeosang

if you want your chicken for lunch

you’re coming with me

**hehetsang:**

that’s not fair

I already won the weekly chicken

Seonghwa hyung!

tell Mingi he’s being unreasonable

**redhotmars:**

why should I do that?

I thought this was a

‘Mingi-Yeosang event only’

speaking in the middle won’t benefit me

**hehetsang:**

so this is what betrayal feels like

**princessmingi:**

I wouldn’t call it that

**redhotmars:**

you basically did that to yourself

**princessmingi:**

stop crying and just come with me

consider this another prerequisite

**hehetsang:**

a prerequisite?

wtf this isn’t AP Calc!

**redhotmars:**

I suggest you just roll with it

if you want your chicken

**hehetsang:**

okay fine, you bastard

just this once

**redhotmars:**

you two have fun

but not too much fun

because that is how you get STDs

**hehetsang:**

eew hyung

stop mom-ing us

**princessmingi:**

yeah, please stop

nothing like that is going to happen

we’ll just chill for a few hours then go back to our dorms

and let me know in case you change your mind

there’s still quite a lot of time before the party

**hehetsang:**

don’t hold your breath

Seonghwa hyung is very specific

about which parties to attend/ditch

**redhotmars:**

there isn’t a particular pattern Yeo

I party whenever I feel like it

**hehetsang:**

no you don’t

you only go to the closing parties

after completing plays

you don’t interact with people all that much

outside of the Drama department

**redhotmars:**

that is–

that’s not true!

**princessmingi:**

holy shit!

that is completely true

how come I never noticed

you’re such a nerd

that you don’t socialize with other departments

(◍˃̶ᗜ˂̶◍)ﾉ”

how did you get so famous on campus

behaving like that?

**redhotmars:**

………

(￢ε￢ ҂)

**hehetsang:**

because he’s got a handsome mug

he’s done quite a few successful plays

I’ve heard people say

he’s got that ‘mysterious vibe’ going on

along with the fact that he and Hongjoong

are at each other’s throat all the time

combine all that and you get–

**princessmingi:**

people thinking Seonghwa hyung’s all that

when in reality

he’s just a big dork

not so ‘red hot’ in real life

**redhotmars:**

I will stop you fuckers right there

you started with me not going to parties

and the conversation has spiraled into dragging me

for no goddamn reason?!?!

**hehetsang:**

oh yes, I was proving my point

**redhotmars:**

which you can’t!

because I party a lot

and not just when it’s related to our department

**hehetsang:**

oh really?

will you come to this one then?

I’ll even share half of my chicken if you do

**redhotmars:**

after you both bullied me like that?

**hehetsang:**

I rest my case

**princessmingi:**

had a feeling Yeo was gonna win

the second he offered his chicken

**redhotmars:**

this is bullshit

and proves nothing

oh my!

look at the time!

I forgot I had to go see my… dentist

see you later 👿🔪

**hehetsang:**

later hyung

🎭🌈🎭

Hongie + Yunnie

`[20 minutes later]`

**puphoe™:**

before I forget

there is something I think you need to do

**prettyinskirts:**

no Yunho, the plan will be fulfilled

to make it clearer for you

let me quote Twice–

‘I can’t stop me’

**puphoe™:**

I–

that isn’t what I was going to say

**prettyinskirts:**

oh okay then, go ahead

what it is?

**puphoe™:**

it’s San and Wooyoung

**prettyinskirts:**

what about them?

is something wrong?

Yunho, are they okay?

where are they?

that’s it, I’m calling Wooyoung

**puphoe™:**

stop freaking out!

they’re both safe

I just need to talk about them

**prettyinskirts:**

you could have started like that

I almost had a cardiac arrest

you know full well how Wooyoung has got

zero self preservation skills

and San usually follows his ideas

because they sound ‘fun’ to him at first

**puphoe™:**

Woo would be so touched if he saw this side of you

and flattered

**prettyinskirts:**

a little too flattered

which is exactly why he won’t know

otherwise that little shit will start thinking he owns me

anyways, what about San and Woo?

**puphoe™:**

hyung, there are few things

that they’ve been kept in the dark about

things regarding you

you should probably tell them

**prettyinskirts:**

by things you mean stuff about Seonghwa

that you know partially about?

**puphoe™:**

yes

my point is that I know a small bit

and we talk about it in the gc sometimes

it’s only fair that they’re made aware of it too

**prettyinskirts:**

no way in hell I’m talking about that

you only know what you know because you heard it by mistake

**puphoe™:**

I agree, but still

at least I know some of it

those two don’t know anything

except for the stupid rumours that go around

think how out of loop they must have felt today?

**prettyinskirts:**

I didn’t think like that……

**puphoe™:**

because you’re too wrapped up in your head

and hyung, that’s fine by me as I’ve known you a long time

but sooner or later, they both will start feeling

like you’re keeping secrets from them on purpose

**prettyinskirts:**

which is not true

it’s just not a pretty topic

**puphoe™:**

that’s exactly what you need to make them see

you’re not obligated to tell the whole thing to them or me

but they should know what I do

at the very least

**prettyinskirts:**

I hate the fact that you’re right

let’s tell them about it

**puphoe™:**

**prettyinskirts:**

but after this party

after I exact my revenge

**puphoe™:**

whatever you say

🎭🌈🎭

🎭🌈🎭

The Powerpuff Thespians

`[17 minutes later]`

**redhotmars:**

I’ll go

**hehetsang:**

**princessmingi:**

**hehetsang:**

go where?

**redhotmars:**

to the party, you idiots

I’m coming with you both too

**princessmingi:**

good decision hyung!

I heard it will a rager

everyone will be there

**hehetsang:**

Mingi why are you so simple minded?

hyung is acting totally sus

**princessmingi:**

………

**redhotmars:**

you’re over thinking Yeo

**hehetsang:**

I know I’m not

we both tried to get you to come earlier

but you really dug in your heels about wanting to eat BBQ

what could have brought on this sudden change of heart?

**princessmingi:**

now I’m curious too

(｡･~･｡)

**redhotmars:**

let’s just say

I found my prerequisite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if anyone will really read this but below is some insight to this chapter!!
> 
> Yes Bang Chan and Hwanwoong were mentioned. Listen I am a multi-stan hoe, I hope you’re all prepared for the shameless Kpop name dropping. 😅
> 
> Yeosang having a love allergy is mood, I really wanted to see him as a character who doesn’t care about romance all that much and genuinely can’t seem to realise it when people approach him with that sort of mindset. It’ll be fun to see him tackling those deeper emotions eventually. 😈
> 
> I am definitely certain that Seonghwa doesn't have to do shit and that guy will still gain popularity, it’s just in his genes. I said what I said, you can't change my mind.
> 
> Also I was today years old when I found out that the correct/better term is “exact revenge” and not “extract revenge”. This further proves the fact that, Me = 🤡
> 
> Most importantly, we got our first NSFW picture! Sure it isn’t the most explicit but we will slowly build our way up, I promise. Also a gentle reminder once again, Hongjoong in my universe is androgynous. So please don’t go pointing out “Oh! That’s a woman’s photo” etc. If I say it’s Hongjoong (or any other member for that matter) then it _is_ Hongjoong. 😎👍
> 
> If you liked this chapter please smash the kudos button!! If you want to keep up with this work smash the bookmark button! If you want to follow me as a writer, go to my profile and smash the subscribe button!
> 
> Comments are highly solicited (pretty please 🥺) and greatly appreciated (ily 💙), let me know what you thought of this chapter!!!
> 
> Hope everyone has an awesome day/night and stay safe!


	7. The One with the False Baiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello!! It's Azurah, coming with a new chapter. I have been writing so much for the past weeks, not just for this work but two other projects too *wink wink*
> 
> If you are a Staytinygene like me, then I'm happy to announce that I'm going to be be uploading a new work for the ENHYPEN fandom sometime this month. So keep a look out for that!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> BEFORE YOU READ: I made a few changes to the timeline of the chapters because I realised that all the six of them were set to happen all in the same day, which is absolute tomfoolery on my part since so much can't happen just in one day. 🤡 So if you are a reader who's been following the story since the start then before you proceed with this chapter, just skim through the previous ones first to get the idea of the timeline. It is quite simple actually.
> 
> And just to make it clear, Chapters 6, 7, 8 and 9 will be set on the same day as they revolve around the party that you've all been waiting for. Yes, four separate chapters will be dedicated to the same day because there's too much to write for it's buildup.
> 
> Serial No. | Member | Chat ID | Instagram ID  
> ---|---|---|---  
> 1 | Hongjoong | prettyinskirts | joongzzz  
> 2 | Seonghwa | redhotmars | park.hwaseong  
> 3 | Yunho | puphoe™️ | i_know_yunho  
> 4 | Yeosang | hehetsang | sk8erboi_yeo  
> 5 | San | catmom | mountchoi  
> 6 | Mingi | princessmingi | mingkki  
> 7 | Wooyoung | i♡parkjimin | illmakeyousaywoo  
> 8 | Jongho | strongerthanyou | jjongho  
>   
> Welcome to another chapter of my shitty imagination!

`[the same day]`

The Chamber of Gay Secrets

**i♡parkjimin:**

oh my gosh hyung!!

who had any idea that

you were such a naughty little minx

**prettyinskirts:**

what?

**i♡parkjimin:**

look at this guy

feigning innocence

**prettyinskirts:**

………

what are you saying?

**i♡parkjimin:**

oh come on!

**catmom:**

hyung really doesn’t know

what you’re talking about Woo

**puphoe™:**

yeah

I think so too

**i♡parkjimin:**

wait seriously?

**prettyinskirts:**

yes I'm being serious

you absolute menace

care to tell me

what you’re going on about?

**puphoe™:**

hyung I think

Woo is referring to the pic you uploaded

just a little while ago

**prettyinskirts:**

what about it?

**catmom:**

well……

we thought that you were

trying to bait Seonghwa hyung

into attending the party

**prettyinskirts:**

**puphoe™:**

it's what I was thinking too

so you can see through

whatever devious ‘ _plan_ ’ you’ve come up with

**catmom:**

but judging by your reaction

that isn’t the case right?

**prettyinskirts:**

no fucking way!

that wasn’t even 0.0001% of my intention

how in hell did you come up with that idea?

**i♡parkjimin:**

wait seriously?

**puphoe™:**

I know your sick fantasy might’ve been ruined

but stop repeating the same thing

**i♡parkjimin:**

hey!

no sick fantasy was involved

but still I really had a feeling

that hyung was trying to seduce Seonghwa hyung

into going to the party

so that your plan would be successful

**catmom:**

same

**puphoe™:**

same

**prettyinskirts:**

I WOULD NEVER

AND I MEAN NEVER EVER

WANT THAT PIECE OF SHIT

TO THINK ABOUT ME THAT WAY

GET IT?

**catmom:**

okay we get it hyung!

calm down

I guess Woo got so excited

he must’ve forgotten (all of us did)

that you like expressing yourself

with some rather juicy photos at times

**i♡parkjimin:**

just to be clear one final time

there was no thirst trap?

**catmom:**

**prettyinskirts:**

**puphoe™:**

**i♡parkjimin:**

dammit hyung

way to ruin my fun

**prettyinskirts:**

don’t worry

you’ll live

**catmom:**

but hyung

are you really planning

on doing something

at the party tonight?

**prettyinskirts:**

yes I am

**puphoe™:**

well how do you even know

if Seonghwa hyung will be there or not?

**prettyinskirts:**

I don’t

**puphoe™:**

………

then can it even be called revenge

when the person you’re aiming for

isn’t even there to witness it

**prettyinskirts:**

huh…

how did I not think about that?

**catmom:**

you’re too cute hyung

**prettyinskirts:**

shut up

I’m not cute!

I’m scary

**i♡parkjimin:**

**prettyinskirts:**

zip it Wooyoung!

**puphoe™:**

anyways

the plan hyung

can we pls concentrate?

I want this revenge thing to end asap

**prettyinskirts:**

oh yeah, the plan

to be honest

it doesn’t really matter all that much

whether the jerk is there or not

**catmom:**

｢(ﾟ<ﾟ)ﾞ??

**i♡parkjimin:**

how is your revenge going to work then?

**prettyinskirts:**

because even if he won’t be there

the asshat will definitely hear about it

I _will_ make sure of that

and by the time he does

the damage would have already been done

**catmom:**

oh thank God!

this sounds like there will be

no actual fights breaking out

although it also makes me curious

as to what you’re going to do

**prettyinskirts:**

all in good time Sannie

but all I can tell you now is that

after tonight

Seonghwa is going to rue the day

that he started to mess with me

🎭🌈🎭

Amicus Ad Aras

**i♡parkjimin:**

do you think I should ask hyung

about this rivalry thing before tonight

or after the party?

**catmom:**

no

that’s not a good idea

**i♡parkjimin:**

then when?

**catmom:**

………

I was thinking

maybe never?

**i♡parkjimin:**

why?

weren’t you the one

who advised me to ask hyung

about the things that are bothering me

**catmom:**

yes, I was thinking about it

and now I have decided that it is a bad idea

**i♡parkjimin:**

doesn’t seem like a bad idea to me

**catmom:**

but it is Woo

asking Hongjoong hyung to speak about something

that he’s clearly uncomfortable with

is not what his friends should do

**i♡parkjimin:**

I value transparency between friends

you know it’s been bothering me for a long time

**catmom:**

transparency at the cost of violation of privacy

you think hyung would like it if we put him on the spot?

**i♡parkjimin:**

no, he wouldn’t

but it really gets on my nerves

when there is part of information that I don’t know

**catmom:**

I know Woo

you’ll just have to learn to not let it bother you that much

after all everyone has stuff they hide

even from their closest friends

**i♡parkjimin:**

that’s not true!

I tell you guys everything

**catmom:**

you tell us everything?

we found out about Yeosang just two days ago

**i♡parkjimin:**

**catmom:**

can you still say there isn’t anything that you’re hiding from us?

**i♡parkjimin:**

………

**catmom:**

that’s what I thought

see, this is what I’m talking about

you’re one of the most indiscreet person I know

and even you’ve got things that you keep to yourself

**i♡parkjimin:**

well the thing is…

**catmom:**

it’s okay Woo

I won’t pry, don’t worry

and that’s how you need to be with hyung too

**i♡parkjimin:**

alright fine

you proved your point

I won’t question Hongjoong hyung

although what happens when

him and Yunho talk about it in the gc again?

**catmom:**

it’s simple

since we obviously don’t get what they talk about

we will just ask them both to discuss it privately

**i♡parkjimin:**

yes let’s do that

thanks San

for being the voice of reason

don’t know what I’d do without you

**catmom:**

anything for you Woo 🥰

now when are you coming over?

so we can get ready for the party together

**i♡parkjimin:**

I’ll be there in an hour

**catmom:**

see you then!

🎭🌈🎭

The Chamber of Gay Secrets

`[27 minutes later]`

**i♡parkjimin:**

you know

the drama lover part of me

kind of wants Seonghwa hyung to be there

when Hongjoong hyung does……

whatever he’s planning to do

**prettyinskirts:**

hmm…

that _would_ be way more entertaining

**puphoe™:**

don’t count on it though

because we don’t know for sure

if he’s going to the party or not

**catmom:**

I wish we could get answers right now

the party isn’t for another three hours at least

this is making me fucking impatient

**i♡parkjimin:**

what if…

**puphoe™:**

please stop

**catmom:**

**prettyinskirts:**

‘what if’ what?

**i♡parkjimin:**

what’s with the lacklustre reactions?

**puphoe™:**

just tell us

**i♡parkjimin:**

ugh fine you spoilsports!

what if I asked someone?

**catmom:**

who?

**i♡parkjimin:**

are you guys forgetting that I have insider information?

**prettyinskirts:**

who is that……

oh wait

you’re talking about your best friend

Kang Yeosang?

**i♡parkjimin:**

magicians never reveal their secrets

**puphoe™:**

| ͠° _ °͠ |

he _is_ talking about Yeosang

**prettyinskirts:**

secrets my foot

**i♡parkjimin:**

<(｀^´)>

you guys want me to look into it or not?

**prettyinskirts:**

it’s not like I’m dying to know

but if you do manage to find out

give me a heads up

**i♡parkjimin:**

you got it boss!

🎭🌈🎭

Simp Support Squad

**i♡parkjimin:**

so a little birdie told me

that Yeosang auditioned for a role!

and got the part!

**strongerthanyou:**

so what?

isn’t that a good thing?

**i♡parkjimin:**

of course it is!

**strongerthanyou:**

then why are you

freaking out over it?

**i♡parkjimin:**

who’s freaking out?

it's not me

**strongerthanyou:**

then what are you doing exactly?

**i♡parkjimin:**

just expressing my concerns

as Yeosangie’s best friend!

how come I didn’t know about it?

**strongerthanyou:**

some ‘best friend’ you are

maybe he didn’t tell you on purpose

maybe he forgot

maybe he did tell you and you forgot

who knows

**i♡parkjimin:**

bitch I would never forget

important news like that

and sure maybe it skipped Yeosangie’s mind

but then _someone else_ should have informed me!

**strongerthanyou:**

sometimes I really think that

every day we stray further

from the purpose of this chat

**i♡parkjimin:**

( ͡ಠ ʖ̯ ͡ಠ)

now you’re overreacting

**strongerthanyou:**

I certainly not am

you guys were supposed to help me

according to both of yours promises

**i♡parkjimin:**

and we are helping you!

**strongerthanyou:**

oh really?

I should have managed to land

at least one date with Daehwi

but instead I just listen to unnecessary bullshit

coming from both of your sides

**i♡parkjimin:**

it’s very necessary bullshit

plus it’s not our fault

that you are such a wimp

**strongerthanyou:**

am not!

**i♡parkjimin:**

are too!

most kids on campus think you’re this tough guy

they should see you run in the opposite direction

every time you spot your crush

**strongerthanyou:**

this slander is not okay

that too coming from someone

who’s dumb enough to not realise his own feelings

**i♡parkjimin:**

what feelings?

**strongerthanyou:**

the feelings of _looooove_

**i♡parkjimin:**

there are literally no such feelings!

the only feeling I’ve got going on right now

is making sure my friends and Yeosangie are well

**strongerthanyou:**

Yeosang hyung is your friend right?

**i♡parkjimin:**

………

is that a question that even needs an answer?

**strongerthanyou:**

okay so then why did you say

‘my friends and Yeosangie’

you chose to categorize him separately

**i♡parkjimin:**

well that’s because……

that’s because he’s not a normal friend

he’s my best friend who’s been with me since we were children

of course he gets a special category!

**strongerthanyou:**

…………

you know what

I can’t deal with this clown fuckery 

where is hyung when you need him?

**i♡parkjimin:**

oh yeah, that reminds me

I’ve got a bone to pick with him

bet he’s purposely ignoring these texts right now

**strongerthanyou:**

can you even blame him?

**i♡parkjimin:**

you need to start respecting your elders

**strongerthanyou:**

like you respect yours?

**i♡parkjimin:**

………

**strongerthanyou:**

thought so

**i♡parkjimin:**

anyways

let’s summon him shall we?

**strongerthanyou:**

who knows what he is doing?

how do you plan on doing that?

**i♡parkjimin:**

everyone in the other chat was wondering

whether hyung was coming to that party tonight

**strongerthanyou:**

so what?

**i♡parkjimin:**

wait for it

**strongerthanyou:**

………

nothing happened

**i♡parkjimin:**

even Hongjoong hyung

**redhotmars:**

he asked now, did he?

**strongerthanyou:**

what the actual fuck?

**i♡parkjimin:**

see, I told you!

**redhotmars:**

I’m busy Woo

what’s this deal with that troll

tell me quickly so I can go about my day

**i♡parkjimin:**

aw hell nah!

that was a trick to get you to open the chat

because I know nothing ticks you off

more than Hongjoong hyung

**strongerthanyou:**

did I not keep telling you

that Wooyoung hyung is crazy?

he’s evolving to a new level

although I can't deny that

I'm thoroughly enjoying this 😂

**i♡parkjimin:**

but you’re not getting any information

until you explain to me

how in the hell’s name

did Yeosangie go to an audition

and I didn’t hear a single peep about it from any of you two

**strongerthanyou:**

**redhotmars:**

you really are a brat

I hope you know that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I take you by surprise? ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗  
> If you liked this chapter please smash the kudos button!! If you want to keep up with this work smash the bookmark button! If you want to follow me as a writer, go to my profile and smash the subscribe button!
> 
> Comments are highly solicited (pretty please 🥺) and greatly appreciated (ily 💙), tell me whatever you thought while reading this chapter!!!
> 
> Hope everyone is having a great week and stay safe!


End file.
